


Owltober 21st: Emperor's Coven

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [21]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Amity examines her feelings.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owltober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Owltober 21st: Emperor's Coven

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write about Amity's feelings after the events of YBOS. This isn't exactly an unexplored topic in the fandom, but I wanted to write my own take on it. Enjoy Amity introspection time :)

Amity dropped her scroll, the call finally over. There were tears rolling down her cheeks, and she wanted more than anything to be out of this ridiculous cast so she could go see Luz. It was the day after Emperor Belos had pardoned Eda and Lilith, and Amity had barely slept last night. She had been kept up, mind inventing nightmare after nightmare of what had happened inside the Emperor’s castle. So when she saw Willow calling her she could only hope it was finally to get some answers.

And answers she had received. Worse than anything she could have imagined. Luz used as a human shield, Luz used as bait, Luz fighting the Emperor, Luz destroying her only way back home. It was all so much, and it all came back to one person. Amity’s head shifted, seeing the poster on her wall. Lilith, standing tall and proud, a smug look on her face, practically shouting the glory of the Emperor’s coven.

Amity had a lot of emotions swirling in her right now; sadness that Luz had to go through this, worry about her friend’s emotional state, fear about what this might mean for their friendship. But the thing she was feeling the most, like a hot lead ball in the pit of her stomach, was anger. Anger at Lilith, anger at the Coven, anger at the Emperor, anger at herself, anger at Eda even. Logically she knew Eda wasn’t to blame here, but logic wasn’t home right now.

Her anger was welling within her and there was nothing she could do. She was trapped here. In this cast, in this bed, in this house, in this life that she thought she wanted so dearly. She had wanted to join the Emperor’s Coven. She had wanted to be like Lilith. She had wanted to uphold the Emperor’s will. 

Or at least, she thought she had wanted those things. How could she want to be a part of something so corrupt and injust that it would hurt Luz, the most wonderful person Amity had ever known. How could she ever trust Lilith, her mentor, after what she did to Luz. Using her as bait, a shield, almost killing Luz to drain Eda of her magic.

But it had been her entire life. Everything she had done to this point had been in pursuit of the Emperor’s Coven. Discarding Willow, her strive to be top student, the bullying, the parties, being infinitely deferential to her parent’s twisted will. It was all to be a part of the Emperor’s Coven. And now what? She was just going to throw it away, for someone she had met all of a month ago?

Wouldn’t she though? Luz was everything to Amity. She had changed Amity’s life so drastically in the small time she had been here. She had brought her out of her shell, had listened to Amity openly and honestly, had never judged her, had truly seen Amity for who she was not just the face she presented. Luz wasn’t just some fleeting crush. Luz was the most important person in Amity’s life.

All of these thoughts jostled in Amity’s head for competition while she stared at the poster of Lilith. And she knew what had to be done. She was Amity Blight, top student at Hexside, mentee of the great witch Lilith Clawthorne, a member of the imperious Blight family. She had access to so many resources, so many people, it was time for her to finally use that power her parents had been telling her they had. Whatever it took, Amity will get Luz home. Amity will help Luz learn new glyphs any way she can. Amity will overthrow the Emperor himself if she needs to. Amity will keep Luz safe, and she will never join the Emperor’s Coven.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
